Naruto: Beta Episode 22
Naruto: Beta Episode 22 The team is in the forest portion of the Chunin exams. Sasuke and the rest of team 7 are pretty far ahead, but Intuzuka, watching them, sees a figure in the distance. Death: Yes, he is doing a good job with Sasuke and Naruto, as I thought. Intuzuka (behind him): So, you've resorted to spying on me, huh? Death: So, the one I'm looking at is a puppet, huh? Intuzuka: Yea, I seem to have fooled everyone this whole time, even using the puppet during my fight with the wannabe Akatsuki. Death: You haven't really changed have you? Intuzuka: I have changed, but not as much as people think. Death: When are you going to show them? Intuzuka: Whenever I have to. Death: How about Konan? Intuzuka: She does know, but she doesn't want to tell anyone. Death: I see, so that one is a decoy you? Intuzuka: Exactly. Death: I remember when you controlled Sasori. You were controlling a puppet, through a puppet. Intuzuka: Exactly. Death: You have become stronger than I even hoped. Intuzuka: So, tell me, why are you here? Death: To warn you. Intuzuka: Decided to be nice, huh? Death: No, I'll ask a favor in the future, so consider it a favor for a favor, no more. Orochimaru plans on attacking Sasuke. Intuzuka: When? Death: In a few minutes. Now, I'll leave you to find him. (he disappears) Intuzuka (thinking): What is he planning? Konan (appearing): Planning on doing it on your own? Intuzuka: How did you..? Konan: Know you were here? I'm your girlfriend now, so you're stuck with me, everywhere you go. Intuzuka: I was going to do it alone, but since you're here, I guess I can do it with you. Konan: Good, because I would've come either way. Intuzuka: We don't have time to waste, let's go! The two get to team 7's location, which is already compromised. Orochimaru is about to give Sasuke the cursed mark, but Konan blocks the attempt with her paper. Intuzuka: Orochimaru! (he starts using hand signs) Fire style: Fireball jutsu! (Orochimaru dodges the attack, but Intuzuka knocks him to the ground) Now, to finish you. Forbidden jutsu: Red Chidori! (he hits Orochimaru with it, fatally wounding him) Orochimaru (coughing): Damn you, Uchiha. You've ruined my plan. Intuzuka: You're a disgrace to the Sannin, Orochimaru. Now, you will be damned! Kabuto: I don't think so! (he takes Orochimaru and disappears) Konan: Where did he go? Intuzuka: It's not important. I want a search of the area, now. Tazunai: I'll give the Anbu the orders. Orochimaru (coming back): I'm not done yet! Intuzuka: Tazunai, get them out of here! Tazunai: But.. Intuzuka: Now! Tazunai takes everyone else and leaves the area. Orochimaru: So, Sannin vs Sannin? Intuzuka: You know it. Orochimaru: Allow me to start. (he kicks Intuzuka back, which is also hit by a hidden Kabuto) Kabuto: Dissection blade! Intuzuka: Agh! (he falls to the ground, but gets up almost instantly) You're going to have to do better than that. My turn: Wind release: Rasenshuriken! (Orochimaru dodges the attack and stabs Intuzuka through the heart) Orochimaru: I win. Intuzuka (looking down at the blade, thinking): When did he get there? Orochimaru: Now, to find Sasuke. (he and Kabuto leave) Intuzuka (on the ground, thinking): Damn, am I going to die here? (his eyes close and someone appears in a white room) Who are you? Where am I? ???: Oh, Intuzuka, you have become a strong man haven't you? Intuzuka: Who are you? ???: You don't recognize your own father? Intuzuka: You're not my father. My father was an Uchiha. You are not an Uchiha. ???: Actually, your mother was an Uchiha. You are a Namikaze, like your brother, Minato. Intuzuka: My brother? ???: Yes, your brother. He was 4th Hokage and you were the 5th. Didn't you two have a strong bond? Intuzuka (looking back): Yea, I guess we did. I looked after him. So, if you're my real father, why did you leave me? ???: Because, it was a lot like you with Karin and Tazunai. Me and your mother gave you to the Uchiha clan, her father, because we weren't ready to raise you. Then, when Minato was born, your mother died, in childbirth. Intuzuka: You're not lying are you? ???: I'm dead serious. Intuzuka: So, what now? I'm dead, right? What was the point in telling me now? ???: You aren't dead yet. I am here to give you your second wind and your Namikaze jutsu. Take this kunai. (he hands him Minato's kunai) Intuzuka: The kunai of the yellow flash? ???: It's your turn to be the flash, young Intuzuka. Intuzuka (with a new found determination): Right! I won't fail you! ???: Good. (he hugs him) Now make me proud! (he launches him back to reality) Intuzuka (waking up and seeing the kunai in his hand): So, I guess this is my legacy now. (he notices that his outfit changed along with his hair) Well, can't say I don't like it. Now, to go find Sasuke. To be continued...